The Model:A Revenge Tale
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: She's been drugged, brutalized, and left for dead. But what they are going to do to a doujinshi author and his friends will be much much worse. Not for the squeamish.
1. Prologue

The Model

Prologue: Incident On and Off a County Road

_Author's Note: This story has an odd choice for a villain but if you've ever seen "The Emperor's New School" You'll know why._

_From a panel on Soul Eater_

_Audience Member: Ms. Albarn? How do you react when someone makes a dojinshi that violates your character?_

_Maka: I just laugh_

Franklin county road 255 was a winding twisting affair with tree lined chicken wire fences to hold in whatever critters lived on the farms. Dave Stillmore was driving this road on the cold January night but not because he had to. His house was only forty five minutes from work but somehow the detour signs led him here.

"Fucking ODOT," He said tuning in Sunny 95 the soft rock station, his headlights shining on the orange detour signs, "Wish they'd just leave the damn pavement alone!" and relaxed. It was then he saw the girl standing on the side of the road. The plaid skirt she was wearing was torn, her blouse too. One breast stood out of her shirt. Dave slowed down and pressed the window button on his Ford.

"Hey? You okay?" He said. The girl stared at him with lonely emerald eyes. He stopped his car and got out, he noticed her panties were blood stained and torn in the front. "Good lord what happened to you?" He asked the girl looked at him.

"I don't remember." She said and collapsed to the ground. Picking her up Dave went to his car and lay her on the back seat. Reaching in his glove compartment he pulled out a GPS. He rarely used it but he needed to find the nearest police station and on a road like this no one would ever find you. Maybe that's why she was out there.

Grant Hospital's waiting room was normal in the rudimentary sense, chairs a TV and some vending machines filled with sugary soda and bad coffee. A young man with white hair sat with his hands folded in a sense of desperation. His girlfriend had ended up here, supposedly raped, drugged all to hell and to top it off he wasn't there for her.

"Maka, I never should have let you leave my sight." Soul said softly as he saw a pair of black shoes come into his field of vision. Looking up he noticed the shoes belonged to a young detective. His hair was trimmed close almost like a buzz cut, a small spit curl of hair stuck out from the neatness, chaos and order in one hairdo.

"Mr. Evans I am Detective Umbridge from the Columbus Police's Sex Crimes Division. I want to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" The man said. Soul looked at him perplexed.

"Sex crimes? What exactly happened here to her?" Soul said as the Umbridge pulled out a notepad.

"A man found her on a rural road near Centerburg. We're in the process of performing a rape test kit on her, but as of right now we have no suspects. We should have the blood tests done in about three days give or take but more than likely she was given some kind of date rape drug and aphrodisiac combo." Umbridge said. Soul put his head in his hands and began to weep.

"How could I be so stupid?" He hissed through his tears, Umbridge sat down next to the Death Scythe.

"I just need to know what you can tell me about Maka and where she was. If you can help me I can help you find this bastard." he said. Soul looked at him.

"We were doing a panel at Ohayocon this afternoon afterwards she went to find one of our friends. He has this obsession with symmetry, and he was having a fit because the tables in the dealer's room were not symmetrically set up, she went to the men's room to get him. That's the last I saw her." Soul said. Umbridge sighed.

"Does she have any stalkers, obsessive fanboys, anything like that? The detective asked. Soul shook his head. Umbridge stood up and handed Soul his business card. "Give me a call if she says anything." He said and walked out. Soul looked up at the TV and waited for Maka to come out.

He sat there, watching the recording, pausing to get the drawings just so. He couldn't believe he had accomplished this, he lived out his fantasy that night and that fantasy was going to make him some money come next Ohayocon. He paused the recording and looked at where he had made her a virgin no more, trying to approximate the blood spatter on the outside of her vagina. Drawing he let the tape run and listened to her moan and scream a bit. As he finished the recording he set the playback up again and shut off the volume. Pressing the remote for his iPod speakers he heard the familiar strains of Rammstein's cover of the Kraftwerk classic "The Model" and began to draw.

_TBC_


	2. Hors d'oevurs

The Model

Chapter One: Hors d'oeuvres

_For Spawn, who got me back into this story._

_Author's Note: This chapter and every chapter from here on out contains some disturbing scenes. Reader Discretion is advised._

_One year Later_

"That panel was so big! I am surprised it even surpassed a big man like me!" Black Star said as he walked out of the panel room and onto the dealer's floor. Maka sighed. A year had gone by, no sign of her attacker and no help from the Columbus Police. Originally she didn't want to come back, her dreams still tinged with images of that night, but Soul said it would be great therapy and her shrink concurred. Maka felt alone here, afraid, Soul could see it in how she relaxed her shoulders and looked down at the floor.

"It'll be all right Maka. Nothing will harm you as long as I'm around." Soul said placing a hand on her shoulder. Maka cringed and Soul quickly moved his hand off. Even the slightest touch by him made her nervous, a side effect of the rape, the med's were supposed to take the edge off. Immediately she became wary of her surroundings sticking close to Soul as Black Star moved around from table to table and Kid popped an Adavan to make him not realize the asymmetrical nature of the tables. As the two lovers reached Black Star he was admiring a computer game on the table in front of him.

"Cool, this is that game Amazon banned." Black Star said holding up a copy of the game "Rapelay" to the horror of Tsubaki.

"Black Star I don't think this is the kind of game you should be buying now." Tsubaki said. Patty looked at it, puzzled.

"Is it like Mario Brothers?" She asked. Tsubaki cringed knowing Patty's ill attempt at information gathering was going to lead to trouble.

"A big man like me doesn't play Mario," Black Star said, "In this game you rape girls and get them pregnant!" Maka's eyes welled up with tears. She let out a small shriek of pain and ran away. Soul looked at Black Star, his red eyes flaming with rage.

"You son of a fucking bitch, do you even know what this convention means to Maka?" He shouted, Black Star flipped him the bird and moved on. Soul chased after him. "I'm talking to you, asshole! Where do you get off on saying shit like that?" Black Star turned to Soul.

"It's been a year Soul. No suspects, no leads, not even a god damn word out of Maka. You want to know what I think Soul; I think she made it all up! It's all bullshit and the sooner you realize that the better. Now if you excuse me," Black Star could not finish before Soul slugged him in the mouth. Blood gushed from the fighter's nose. Black Star pounced on Soul and clasped his hands on the scythe's throat. Guards rushed to separate the two. Soul got up, and walked away while Black Star was taken to get his nose plugged. A guard was shouting for him to come back, but that's not what cool guys do. Cool guys comfort their girlfriends and right now Maka needed some comfort.

Sitting with her knees to her chest in a small area on the fringe of the dealer's room Maka thought back to that day. "Never should have came back, this was a bad, bad, bad idea." Maka said to herself. It was then she saw the shadow of a fanboy standing over her. The young man had to be in his early 20's with brown hair cut short, and glasses. His face had a bit of chubbiness to it but she assumed the man had lost some weight in his time. He was wearing a shirt with the words "Who watches the watchmen" on it in scrawled, bright yellow script.

"Miss Albarn?" The man said his voice a mixture of Midwest curtness and West Virginia drawl. "My friend and I were walking the floor and we saw this, I don't know what sicko would write this stuff, but I think maybe a lawsuit is in order. My friend Mark is in the men's room right now heaving his guts cause of this thing." The man said and sat the Doujinshi on her knees. Maka looked at the title, "Soul Breaker" and straightened her legs. Thumbing through it she felt the flashes of memory become one cohesive picture. The syringe was the first thing to appear, and then the rape itself played in slow motion. It wasn't Al Capone or his goons either it was one man, a man with Black hair and a medium build. She could hear her screams echoing across the floor, remembered calling the man a lolicon. Then she remembered escaping out the basement window and racing through the wooded area behind the house until she reached the road and her savior in the Ford. She remembered it, remembered it all. Maka curled into a fetal position and began to weep. People stared, confused, worried, and frightened. Soul made his way through the crowd.

"Maka, Maka what's wrong?" he said, Maka looked at him and picked up pointed to the doujinshi.

"I remember now. Dear god I remember." She said and passed out.

Detective Umbridge sat in the hospital room holding the doujinshi and looking at Soul and Maka. "You're telling me, that the author of this thing raped you. Do you have proof?" he said. Maka looked at him.

"I have my memories, isn't that enough?" She said as Umbridge sighed.

"Look Ms. Albarn the fact of the matter is we are in the United States, not Japan. Here we have something, I don't know if you have it over there, called probable cause. I cannot nor will not take a DNA sample from a man on the basis of some little art project. Now if you can give me some details on the man, or maybe some kind of idea of where he lives other than in a neighborhood near the woods, then we can talk. Otherwise the D.A is going to throw this case out like yesterdays trash." he said. Soul Growled.

"Damn it you have her statement, you have the author's name, arrest the bastard!" Soul said. Umbridge stood up and set the Doujinshi on the end table near the bed.

"If all I have to go on is her word and a comic book, then I have a shitty case. I have a spotless record here, 21 arrests, and 21 convictions. I need something stronger, sorry." He said and left the room.

Soul wanted to kill the detective and as he drove the rented ford focus to the hotel he thought of ways to do it, and the taste of his soul.

_Hilton Hotel room 728 sometime around 8 P.M._

"Are you sure you don't want to go out with us?" Soul said as he put on his jacket and adjusted his headband. Maka nodded.

"I need to rest, I'll go to the after party tomorrow with the Haruhi Suzumiya cast, have fun." Maka said as Soul gave her one of his trademark grins and kissed her on the lips. As Soul shut the door she flipped open her laptop and went to the internet yellow pages. Typing in the author's name she got a direct hit. The name was Kuzco Maya and his house was about near Gahanna. Putting on her long coat and tying her hair into two cute pigtails she planned her revenge.

The Maya House was a two story Colonial affair, in a tree lined street which was not uncommon for Ohio. She could see his car parked in the driveway, an Oldsmobile. The plum color was almost black in the fading winter sunlight. Sighing, Maka walked from her parking spot across the street, near a vacant home. She was thankful the garage on the house had a pull up door and was not mechanical, allowing her to slide her car in it as to not arouse suspicion. Now standing on the stoop she felt brave, almost as if she was a female Black Star, ready to proclaim her might. She knocked, her small fist making the "Shave and A Haircut" sound on the oak door. The owner answered immediately. He was wearing a Ohio State University sweatshirt and a pair of Cleveland Cavaliers sleeper pants with LeBron's former jersey number on them. His hair was the same shoulder length cut as she remembered, his face still boyish, giving him the inconspicuous air of being a good citizen.

"May I," he paused "oh my god it's you!" Kuzco said as Maka smiled her hands behind her back.

"Can I come in?" She said as Kuzco stood there in a state of elated shock.

"I can't believe it. Maka Albarn is at my house, to what do I owe this honor?" Maka smiled.

"I just wanted to visit a fan. I found your doujinshi to be quite interesting so I looked you up." she said and followed Kuzco into the house. She shut the door, the scent of apples and cinnamon filled the room.

"May I get you a drink? " Kuzco asked as she sat on the couch. Maka smiled.

"I'll take a Coke if you have one." She said as Kuzco walked to the kitchen, Maka stood up and walked around the room, there she saw his DVD shelf. Little generic black cases with sliver marker gave up the titles of the homemade stuff. She found the "Soul Breaker" DVD amongst various Hentai and the occasional teen amateur porn. She picked it up and looked at it. She heard Kuzco exclaim from the Kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" She shouted.

"Yeah, the fucking pop can exploded I need to get a new shirt, could you hold on." Kuzco said as he made his way upstairs. Maka saw it as the perfect opportunity. Popping in the DVD she watched herself being chained and injected with the drug cocktail. The lolicon comment came next then he penetrated her. The pain was evident on her face. She heard Kuzco's footsteps making their way down the steps to the living room. He stood there holding the Coke slack jawed.

"Uh Maka, I can explain, this was just a little experimental film, that's not you there." Kuzco said. Maka smirked.

"Oh never mind that thing it actually makes me kind of hot, now that you mention it" Maka said walked up to Kuzco. She noticed the big ebony club sitting near the doorway. "Nice club, where did you get it?" she said.

"Oh that's a Zulu warrior club I bought at some convention, it's pretty heavy." Kuzco said.

"Can I hold it?" Maka said, Kuzco nodded and Maka picked up the thick, heavy club.

"I'll shut this off." Kuzco said as he walked over to the DVD player and pushed the open button.

"This is really cool. I've never seen this kind of thing before, " Maka said as Kuzco walked to the DVD shelf, "Hey Kuzco?" The young man looked up.

"Yes?" He said.

"Batter Up!" She shouted and swung the club right into Kuzco's knees, the joints making a sick pop as he fell on the floor. The artist screamed in pain, and fell to the floor. Maka grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him over to the couch.

"Why?" Kuzco stammered in shock.

"You know why Kuzco and before the night's over you'll wish you never went to Ohayocon. I have some fun stuff planned for tonight. Trust me you'll never forget this." She said and slammed the club into his head knocking him unconscious. She picked up his body and took him to the basement, the night was still young and she had a lot of work to do before Soul came back to the hotel.

_TBC_


	3. Sewing with Maka

The Model

Chapter 2: Sewing With Maka

The mold and mildew smell of the basement was the first thing Kuzco noticed, followed by the tapping on the concrete floor. His vision was blurry; the pain in his shattered kneecaps was a stinging fire that brought tears to his eyes. Slowly he could make out the girl standing in front of him. Maka stood there in a leather apron and gloves, in her hands was what looked like a zipper and a needle and thread.

"Wakey Wakey, Kuzco!" Maka said as the artist stirred he looked at Maka, her blond hair and green eyes looked menacing in the shadow of the basement.

"What, what are you going to do?" He said as he looked at the table next to him. On the scratched and pitted wood was a variety of implements. Needles, exacto knife, piano wire, and a bottle of liquid with a skull and crossbones

"Dear god!" Kuzco said in a hushed whisper, Maka leaned forward and tilted his head up with her finger.

"No Kuzco, no god, just me." She said and let out a maddening cackle. She walked back behind him, grabbed his shoulder length hair, and tied it into a knot, with a hair band. Hooking an ornament hook on the end, she then strung a length of nylon cord on the hook and tied it to the bottom of the chair. His head was tilted back, he could hear the squeak of a metal cart roll behind him, and then out of the side of his vision could see the metal of the vise.

"Comfy?" Maka said as she stood over him, turning the crank. Kuzco felt the pressure on his head, as Maka made it as tight as she could. Kuzco looked at her in wide-eyed terror. "Now Kuzco, I have sympathy for people. After all, I made friends with Crona. However, rapists? None whatsoever, I am going to put you through the pain you put me, and probably some other girl through. Now let's put on some mood music shall we?" Maka said and pushed a button on a CD player. Roy Orbison came from the speakers, singing about a "Candy colored clown" Kuzco's body shook with fear as she laid the zipper over his lips. Kuzco tried to scream but the vise held his jaw. Maka plunged the needle in the upper portion of his lip then through the bottom, making a complete stitch. Kuzco tried to move his lips to form some sort of plea but Maka plunged the needle in again and fastened the zipper to his lips. She made the agonizing stitches, fastening the zipper until it was securely over his mouth. Maka released the vise and undid the cord allowing his head to slump on his chest. Kuzco's throat made gagging sounds. Maka looked at him and smiled.

"Aww, does the widdle pervert need to spit up?" Maka cooed. The zipper bulged painfully Kuzco let out a moan. Maka unzipped the artist's mouth. A small pinkish tan stream of vomit poured out onto the floor. Maka tipped Kuzco's chair over his face in the vomit. "Lick it up." She said then placed her shoe on the back of his skull. "Lick it up, or else I crush your fucking head!" Maka shouted. Kuzco licked the dirty floor, clean of his mess; he could feel the rough metal of the zipper on his tongue.

"Good boy!" Maka said giddily, clapping her hands and bouncing on the balls of her feet. She then leaned over Kuzco and smiled. "You're my bitch now!" She said and walked upstairs, she needed to do some looking around for evidence.

TBC


	4. The Machinery of Demented Joy

The Model

Chapter Three: The Machinery of Demented Joy

_Author's note- This chapter contains a scene of graphic violence that may me disturbing to some with weak stomachs, reader discretion is strongly advised. Also the song sung by Maka is "Hurt" By Nine inch Nails and is copyright of its owner Trent Reznor and not me._

Kuzco sat in the chair, hearing Maka walk around the upstairs looking for something. He was on the ground still, the chair firmly attached to his body. He knew this basement like it was second nature. The house was in a Cull De Sac, the former owner had left without taking several of her things. At Ninety-One years old, Miss Alexandra Stillwell had no use for the things in the basement where she was going. Currently interred at the Shady Oaks Retirement Home by her grandkids, Kuzco bought the house with the money he had saved from working at a local comic shop. 100,000 dollars was not an easy price to pay, on minimum wage, so he went on a Ramen and water diet for a year. This lead to a kidney infection and gout but still he had his artist studio. He also had the stuff the grandkids did not know what to do with. Chairs splintering with age, an electric sewing machine, a picture of the pope, and a stack of old National Geographic Magazines were what he was left as an added bonus. He knew these chairs would break with just the smallest bit of force. He made small forceful taps on the concrete floor, trying not to alert his captor, he heard the small snaps as it hit the floor. The chair finally gave way as he made one last smack on the concrete. The ropes fell off his wrists. Frantically digging in his pocket, he felt his cell phone and plucked it out. He powered it up, pressing the speakers to his chest so she wouldn't hear, and then dialed 911. With a free hand, he unzipped his mouth, he could feel the thread against his tongue, he could barely open his mouth. The phone clicked.

"Franklin County 911 what is your emergency?" The operator spoke in a nasally tone.

"I nud the poleaf!" Kuzco said his lips barely moving.

"You what?" The operator said.

"I nud the poleaf!" Kuzco said.

"Sir let me advise you that calling 911 while intoxicated is illegal." She said.

"I'm nof dunk!" Kuzco said. A shadow loomed over his body. Kuzco turned. Armed with thick book Maka smiled.

"Maka Chop!" She shouted and slammed the book on his head, knocking him out cold. She grabbed the cell phone. The operator was still on the line.

"Forgive my son Ma'am he just got drunk with his buddies, I'll handle this personally." Maka said.

"Your name?" The operator said.

"Marcia, Marcia Bradford." Maka said.

"Okay Miss Bradford, have a good night." The operator said and hung up. Maka picked Kuzco up and hefted him over her shoulder. She knew there was an old wheelchair tucked away in the corner setting Kuzco down she tied one arm to the chair and let one hang free. Walking over to her bag, she pulled out the tourniquet and wrapped it around Kuzco's arm. Then she wheeled the sewing machine over, placed the crook of Kuzco's arm in the middle, and strapped it down.

Kuzco awoke to the sound of a girl singing. It was a familiar song.

"What have I become," the voice sang, "My sweetest friend. Everyone I know goes away in the end. "Kuzco's vision cleared, as he saw Maka stand behind the sewing machine her foot near the pedal. Her voice got louder.

"And you can have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down, "She paused and looked at Kuzco and smiled. "I will make you hurt." She sang. Kuzco looked around and saw his arm strapped to the sewing machine, veins sticking out. Kuzco let out a muffled plea for mercy but Maka wouldn't have it. She pressed her foot on the pedal; the sewing machine came alive with a hum and clack. The needle plunged in and out of Kuzco's arm at a rapid pace; blood flowed like a river from the arm. Kuzco screamed.

"What's that Kuzco? You want me to change the stitch pattern. Okay!" Maka changed the pattern and the needle danced over Kuzco's arm making bloody holes. The blood dripped all over the floor. She then stopped the machine and looked at his arm. The arm looked like a savage mass of meat and blood, Kuzco was out cold. It was then the doorbell chimed.

"Shit!" Maka shouted and went upstairs, taking off her blood spattered apron and gloves, tossing them on the floor of the basement.

When she opened the door, a black haired woman greeted her. She was slender; the sweater she was wearing accented her full chest.

"Can I help you?" Maka said.

"Do I know you?" The girl asked.

"I'm a friend of Kuzco's from his art class, Marcia Bradford. Kuzco just went out to get a pizza." Maka said.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know he was studying." The girl said.

"We're just planning for the art show; he and I are on the committee. Come on in. Your name is?"

"Malina, Malina Angelos. I'm Kuzco's girlfriend." She said.

"He'll be back in a few minutes, why don't you sit down." Maka said. Malina stepped inside, as Maka shut the door and locked it.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Maka said.

"Sprite if he has it?" Malina said and looked at Kuzco's shelf of erotic video games.

"That son of a bitch!" Malina shouted. Maka walked in holding a can of Sprite.

"What's wrong?" Maka said handing her the can. Malina pointed at a copy of Rapelay.

"He told me he wasn't going to buy that damn thing. Oh, that pisses me off. I swear he is some kind of pervert." Malina said.

"Really?" Maka said.

"Yeah! One time he made me dress in this cat girl outfit and made me act like his pet one night." She said. Maka laughed. "Then there his doujinshi, his new one was sick. Did I tell you what he made me do?" Malina said.

"Tell me." Maka said. Malina looked down.

"Promise not to tell him?" She said.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Maka said.

"Well he kidnapped that Albarn girl, from Ohayocon last year, and he drugged her all to hell. He needed someone to be a model for Al Capone and I had just done a school production of 'Guys and Dolls' so I got dressed up and he gave me a strap on and we went to town." Malina said with a snicker.

"Really, would you excuse me for a moment?" Maka said and walked out of the room. She found the club and picked it up. Sneaking behind Malina, she raised it over her head. Malina continued.

"You know it's funny because you look like her." She shouted.

"I am her!" Maka said. Malina turned around just as the club hit her on the head, knocking out. Maka walked hefted her over her shoulder, taking her down to the basement. Going back upstairs, she noticed a backpack in the foyer, opening it up she saw the cat girl outfit, in plain view. Inside was a pair of ears, a lace covered negligee and a cat tail butt plug. Maka smiled and took it downstairs, she had an idea.

_TBC_


	5. Misery Loves Company

The Model

Chapter 4: Misery Loves Company

Malina felt groggy, she tasted the coppery flavor of blood and her head felt like it had been hit with a wrecking ball.

"Where, Where am I? She said. Maka kicked her in the side Malina clutched herself.

"Get up, bitch! We have work to do." Maka said. Malina struggled to her feet and looked at the neatly displayed cat girl outfit. "We're gonna play dress up," Maka said, "Take off that sweater." Malina shook her head.

"Please, just take me to Kuzco, I want to see him." Malina said.

"Really? You want to see him. Okay I'll just wheel him out here." Maka said and walked over to the wheelchair. Malina gasped as she saw her boyfriend, his arm a mess, his skin pale. "You see Malina; you see what you and Kuzco made me do?" She said.

"I didn't know, please forgive me, I didn't know." Malina said. Maka Snickered.

"You didn't know? You didn't Know! When I was bleeding, you didn't know then. When I resisted you didn't know? You fucking disgust me, put on the fucking outfit or else I make your life more of a living hell." Maka said. Malina shook her head. Maka shouted at the top of her lungs. "Take off that mother fucking sweater or so help me god I will make sure you two don't survive this!" Malina slowly took off her sweater revealing the black lace bra underneath.

"The bra too, take that fucking thing off!" Maka shouted. Malina unhooked the bra letting her breasts feel the chill of the basement.

"Pants and underwear too sugar tits, they got to go too." Maka said, Malina dropped them both off and kicked them across the floor.

"Now put on the outfit." Maka said pointing to the costume. Malina slowly put the cat ears and negligee but stopped at the tail.

"What? No tail? A cat has to have a tail." Maka said and picked it up. She pressed on Malina's back forcing her over.

"God please, don't!" Malina said.

"Paybacks are hell bitch!" Maka said and forcefully shoved the tail inside. Malina screamed. Maka slapped her.

"Get on your paws like a good cat." Maka said. Malina got on all fours. Maka laughed and pointed to Kuzco. "Now go over to your master cat girl." Maka said, Malina moved over to Kuzco and looked at him. Her boyfriend looked sick he needed a hospital.

"Purr for me kitty!" Maka said, Malina did as she was told. Maka walked up behind her. It was then Malina remembered her self-defense class she had taken at the college. As Maka got closer, she swung her legs and knocked Maka off balance. As Maka fell to the ground, Malina grabbed her hair and slammed her head down onto the floor, knocking her captor out. Malina raced over to Kuzco and stroked his hair.

"It's going to be okay, just hold on." Malina said as she unstrapped his arms and legs, Kuzco hunched over his body too weak to move. Malina carried him up the stairs. It was then the doorbell rang. Malina unlocked the door and swung it open. There standing in the doorway was Kuzco's former roommate Kronk.

"Kronk, thank god you're here. There's this crazy bitch downstairs and she tried to kill Kuzco and me, please help me, we got to take him to the hospital." She said. Kronk looked around the house.

"Where is she now?" he asked

"Out cold in the basement, come on, we don't have much time!" Malina said and raced to Kronk's BMW.

"Wait, what the fuck is going on here. Shouldn't we call the cops?" Kronk said.

"If we wait for them then Kuzco dies." Malina said. Kronk got in his car and started it up. Backing out he told Malina to set his GPS for Grant hospital.

In the ballroom of the Hyatt hotel, the cast of Soul Eater gathered for a party. The DJ was blasting Daft Punk's "One More Time" and some of the cast was getting their groove on. Soul stood by the punch conversing with Stein.

"Let me get this straight, a doujinshi author did it?" Stein said.

"Sure as shit he did. The thing that pisses me off is that the damn detective wouldn't even investigate. What a dick!" Soul said. It was then Soul's phone chirped. There was a text message. Soul smiled and told the DJ stop the music for a bit.

"Okay everyone," Soul said, "It's show time!" Soul said and walked off as a screen came down from behind the DJ booth and the unit known as Spartoi made their exit.

"You need to explain something to me." Kronk said.

"Like what?" Malina said staring at Kuzco lying in the back seat.

"Like how the fuck did he end up with some crazy bitch in his house?" Kronk said.

"Remember that Albarn girl we kidnapped from Ohayocon?" Malina said.

"The one we used as a model. Man, she was the best pussy I ever had." Kronk said.

"She knows about the whole thing and, well I guess that means we're fucked." Malina said.

"The first thing we do when we get to Grant is to call the cops. I am talking Columbus' finest." Kronk said. Malina looked at him.

"Are you fucking nuts? If they find her, they find out about the rape, pure and simple. If she goes down we go down." Malina said.

"Well you tell me what the fuck we're supposed to," Kronk said before Malina shouted at him.

"Deer!" she screamed, Kronk swerved and skidded off the road, Kuzco's body flopped like a rag doll. The car smashed into a tree deploying the airbags. Kronk looked around.

"Is everyone okay?" He said.

"You fucking idiot you're not supposed to swerve with deer!" Malina said.

"Well fuck you cat woman!" Kronk said.

"Just help me get Kuzco out of the car!" Malina said kicking open her door. Kronk stepped out of the wreckage and pulled the back door open. Hefting Kuzco over his body, they trudged up over the embankment.

"How far is Grant? Malina said.

"About one hour to our east, I suggest we haul ass." Kronk said.

They walked down the road, Malina shivering in her skimpy outfit. It was about ten yards from the wreck when the car stopped. A man in his late thirties stuck his head out the window; his crimson hair looked deep cocoa brown in the moonlight.

"You folks need a ride?" The man asked.

"Yes, Grant hospital, my friend is hurt severely." Malina said.

"Get in; we're just going to check on my daughter at Grant." The man said. Malina opened the door and slid inside, Kronk came in next, and Kuzco lay on their laps.

"I'm Sam, and this is my friend Frank." The man said. Frank nodded a hello.

"I'm Malina, this is Kronk and my friend here is Kuzco." She said.

"What happened to your friend?" Sam said pointing at Kuzco's arm.

"Car wreck," Malina said fabricating the events, "We were headed to Ohayocon when we swerved to miss a deer."

"Those deer are nasty bastards, one rule kids, never swerve." Sam said.

"Thanks for the advice." Malina said.

"You know you remind me of my daughter." Sam said to Malina.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah, just a frail little thing, you know. Some poor bastard tried to rape her, she fought back though, and that's how she ended up in the hospital." Sam said.

Kronk then noticed some familiar landmarks, fear set in.

"Hey, I hate to tell you this but Grant is not this way." He said. Frank spoke up.

"Who said we're going to Grant?" he said, and let out a small laugh.

"My daughter didn't deserve what happened to her. I think those who rape people should be killed slowly don't ya think?" Sam said. Malina then saw the familiar street signs. They stopped behind a black Lexus in a familiar cul-de-sac

"You guys are going the wrong way; this is my boyfriend's house. Please turn around, there's a crazy woman in there." Malina said.

"Watch what you say about my daughter, Maka is a sensitive girl!" Sprit said. The car stopped and the doors flung open. Malina and Kronk had no time to react as the chloroform soaked rags slipped over their mouths.

"That should keep them busy." Black Star said hefting Malina over his shoulder. Kid dragged Kronk behind him.

"Maka? We're here?" Soul shouted. Maka walked up from the basement and smiled.

"I can't believe you guys came!" Maka said.

"What are friends for?" Patty said. Tsubaki looked around the cul-de-sac and shut the door locking it tight. They messed with the wrong girl.

_TBC_


	6. l'intérieur

The Model

Chapter 5: l'intérieur

_For Spawnspectre_

_Author's Note: If you don't like extreme violence and sexuality then this chapter is not for you. May I suggest another story that is fluffier, from my catalog? A Day with Blair, Do You Want to Dance, no? Okay don't say I didn't warn you-Steve_

Malina's vision was blurry; she could make out flesh colored blobs standing before her. One had blue hair, she knew that, the other had white stripes in his; she couldn't make out the third person. Malina tried to move her arms, but her wrists felt resistance, the sound of wood knocking against plaster was all she could hear. Her vision started to come into focus. When she saw the naked young men before her she screamed.

"Ooh, Soul, she's a screamer. I like screamers." Black Star said. His rather large man region swelled to its full length.

"What the fuck is going on?" Malina shouted.

"Fucking is exactly what is going to be going on. You hurt my Maka, now I think we should you that payback is a bitch." Soul said. Black Star climbed on top of her and tried to kiss her. She bluntly refused. He slapped her in the face hard.

"I think she's putting up some resistance." Black Star said with a smile.

"Go on, stud, and give it to her good." Soul said.

"No, god please, no." Malina said. Black Star slammed himself into her causing the virgin Malina to scream in pain. Kid Slapped her in the face and pinched her nostrils shut forcing her mouth to open. He placed his member in her mouth and smiled.

"Now be a good girl and get what's coming to you." Kid said trying to force more down her throat. He forced her head onto his part and listened to her gag and gurgle.

"Either suck it or I can get my gun and shoot you. Your choice, slut." Kid said. Malina wept and began performing on Kid. Soul found a spot near her rear and placed himself near her anal entrance. Malina make muffled moans of resistance but Soul slammed inside of her. Soul gave thumbs up. There was a camera in the room, broadcasting the rape downstairs. Liz and Patty munched on Popcorn while Tsubaki and Maka laughed at the scene before them. Kronk was still passed out his hands cuffed to the Sofa bed underneath. The girls had plans for him later.

Stein stood in the basement clothed in surgical scrubs. Kuzco could see him standing over him, he couldn't move , his body paralyzed ,shot up with a heavy dose of Nuromax a Long acting Paralytic used for surgery. Kuzco could hear Spirit wheel something over that had clanging metal on it. Spirit looked at Kuzco and smiled.

"I have always wondered what this looked like from the other side." Spirit said.

"Scalpel," Stein said and made a Y shaped incision, pulling the muscle and flesh apart he turned to Spirit, "Retractor." Stein said. Kuzco heard the sickening crack of his sternum being split and his rib cage being spread apart. Kuzco's heart was still beating; Stein would get to that later. He began by pulling on Kuzco's intestines and making small surgical cuts where each one ended. Bile undigested food filled his chest. Spirit grabbed a Shop-Vac and sucked it out. Kuzco heart stopped. Stein took his finger and gave him a small shock starting it back up, and then hung Kuzco's intestines, and colon on the laundry line behind him.

Each boy had a turn. In total Malina had been made love to three times in each opening. She was leaking blood and come from her vagina and anus, the young men's seed still lingered in her mouth. The boys were sitting on the edge of the bed. Smiling and cracking jokes. Malina could hear their voices but inside she felt dead, broken. Maka made her way upstairs and walked over to the boys.

"Awesome show guys." Maka said. A deep voice made sounds like a dog. Malina turned her gaze downward to the floor. Kronk was wearing a collar with a tag on it. She could barely make out the words inscribed.

"Like my new pet," Maka said, " I Just got him today."

"Ruff, Ruff." Kronk said. Maka rubbed his ears and patted his head.

"Please," Malina said, "What the fuck is wrong with you people?" Maka laughed.

"Not much fun is it? Being violated, humiliated, you don't like it do you?" Maka said.

"Let us go, please." Malina said.

"Let you go? Let you go? Oh my dear girl this is just the beginning before the final stage of my game. You won't survive, but trust me, I will be getting my reward." Maka said and led Kronk down the hall.

"Can I stop doing this?" Kronk said.

"No, I don't think you've learned yet little doggy." Maka said and stood next to the flight of stairs. "Going down!" Maka said and kicked Kronk off the top and watched as he rolled down the steps, his body making heavy thuds.

Stein had just finished sewing Kuzco back up, He successfully reconnected every organ to its right place. As Kuzco lay there on the table Stein put an IV into one of Kuzco's arms and let the blood he had stolen from the Red Cross drip into his body. Soon, the game would reach it's end stage and Maka would have her vengeance. For now Stein took off his gloves and went to the work sink in the corner. He hummed "Ode to Joy" as he lathered up his arms and listened to the noise upstairs.

"I love my work." He said.


End file.
